Undisclosed
by MarshmallowGirl9
Summary: AU. A journey between being in love and being heartbroken
1. Prologue

I woke up after the sun started to bother me and felt my head throbbing. I just drank too much last night with some friends and it appeared that we ended in the house of one of them. Everyone started to incorporate and we went down to found something to calm our thirst.

Some of the guys started to wander in the house to see where we had crashed. I just sat there trying to stop the headache with some water. It seemed as if it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. The rest of the guys joined us in the kitchen and then we went to find the guys who had decided to meander. We entered the room and a quiet chat started.

And there he was sitting where the lighting was just right playing the guitar and it was when it hit me. The feeling of being in love.

Not the one of falling in love. No. The one where you just realized that you are totally screwed.

It was as if someone had run over me, the rush of feeling alive but with the sense of nausea that cause me to start hyperventilating. All this at once and in what appeared to be a lifetime. Then someone called my name and I was brought back to reality.

 _-Hey Sak! are you okay?_

I just blinked until something coherent pass through my mouth.

 _\- Yeah, I'm fine. Just I little bit sleepy._

I just couldn't believe it had happen, what I had actually denied in the last few months. I guess I was just trying to lie to myself, because I knew that I would end with a broken heart.


	2. Chapter 1

_italic: thoughts_

underline: dialogue

 **Chapter one**

After breakfast everyone went if not to their houses to school, after all it was the middle of the week. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and me took the subway to get to school. I was hyperaware of Sasuke's presence, it just wasn't fair that he looked so handsome without even trying, I mean, we were fucking hangover and he looked like a rockstar. Just thinking that made me even more self-conscious.

We arrived to school and Sasuke decided he wasn't in the mood for class and decided to go home instead, so he bid farewell and slowly I started to return to normal. _I need to do something with this situation. And I need to do it fast._

-Guys...which class is next?.\- Naruto asked while yawning

-I think is literature.- Neji answered.

-I reaaally don't feel like going.. _._ \- Shikamaru said while lying on the grass.- maybe i'll skip it this time...

-That sounds like a plan ...\- Nauto joined him while snickering.

-Well, I guess I'll see you later, you coming Sak?.- Neji started to walk away

-Yeah...bye guys.\- I had to sprint to catch up. _Maybe if I concentrate in other stuff will help my situation. I can't let this get out of control, I'll deal with this later._

It didn't worked.

I ended up thinking about the exact moment when I started to fall for Sasuke. So I ended up feeling even more exhausted when class was over, didn't get any information through it and thinking about the thing that I was trying to avoid.

The worst part was that I wasn't felling that well. It was the worst timing to get a cold. Although the headache was almost gone I felt that another one was starting to form, my throat wasn't feeling that great either and I felt like the temperature drop drastically in the last 10 minutes.

-Neji, I think I'll go home. I'm not feeling that well.- 

-oh, sure... I'll walk you.-

-Don't worry, it's only a 10 minute walk, I'll text you when I get there, okay?.-

Neji considered it for a moment.-Okay, but please send the message

-yep.-I turned around and started walking. I was trembling when I got home, decided to just lay in bed for a while, until I felt warmer. My phone started chiming and it only worsened the headache, then I remembered to text Neji.

I sent the text and decided to sleep in hopes to wake up feeling a little better. It didn't worked and my feet felt like ice and although I wanted to get some pills I didn't have the strength to go to the drugstore. I thought of sending a message to Naruto who was the one who lived near but discard the idea after remembering that he lost his phone just the day before. So the next option was Sasuke, who also rented nearby. Now, don't judge me, I was feeling like I could die any moment here, so the next reasoneable step was to call him.

-Sakura...?

-Hey Sasuke...are you busy?

-...not really, is everything okay?

-I think a caught a cold and feel like shit, would mind going to the drugstore and fetch me some medicine, please

-sure...just give me 10 minutes and I'll go over there

-you're a lifesaver, thank you

-bye

-bye

twenty minutes later my phone was chiming again. There was one text message: I'm outside. I grabbed my keys and put some shoes and when I opened the door he was there. He took my breath away, not that it was hard, I couldn't breath properly.

-How did you enter the building

-Your neighbors are too trusting.\- he said while smirking. I could only frown.- can I come in?

-Yeah, yeah...sorry.\- I stepped aside and he entered and went to the kitchen

-Do you have water?.- Now that I was paying him attention he seemed a little breathless

-Did you run here?

-...no, I brought you some soup, figured you forgot to eat...yet again.- I just smiled sheepishly while placing two glasses of water on the table.- and here's your medicine

-thank you, how much do I owe you?

-it's nothing.- he finished drinking his glass.- eat the soup while it's still hot, take the pills and go back to sleep.- I nodded absently.- If you still don't feel well when you wake up maybe you should see a doctor.- he looked at me with worry in his eyes.-and call me if something happens

I nodded again -thanks again Sasuke.- I just couldn't help it and hugged him, with no force at all, and he put his chin over my head and sigh

-I'll see you later

I waved goodbye and walked back to the kitchen. The soup was good, I wondered if he had made it.

A sigh escaped my lips. Things were really complicated.


	3. Chapter 2

_italic: thoughts_

underline: dialogue

 **Chapter two**

I sent the text. I fucking sent the text.

It's been weeks since my last real interaction with Sasuke. I've been trying to avoid him at all cost. I just get so flustered around him, I can't even speak coherently, if I even can speak to him. The morning after the episode where he saved my life it dawned on me that I had received him as an utter mess, I just couldn't face him. Even if he didn't snickered at my appearance, which I think it was due to the fact that I really felt like shit, I was very aware of the intimacy of the situation. And to top it all off, the urgency in which he answered my cry of help.

-Well, it seemed it had reach him but he hasn't seen it yet.- I murmured to myself.\- anyway...-

It started to drizzle so I grabbed my jacket and went out. I covered my head so the only thing that I could saw was the path that needed to be followed. _Maybe I shouldn't have send the text after all...aggg...I just made a fool of myself again._ I decided to put on my headphones and listen some music instead of my on thoughts. Now I was in a foul mood.

While walking I started to feel as if someone was following me. When I felt that I just had enough and ready to punch whoever was at my side at the moment I turn my head around I stopped dead in the tracks. I felt cold instantly and I knew my face looked completely drained.

-hn.- the jerk just smirkes.

-oh my god, you scared me to dead, please don't do that.- I shook my head to regain composure.

-where are you going?.\- he took a bite of the pizza that he was carrying.

We started to walk again.- to the movies...I sent you a text but maybe you lost your phone again.- I just rolled my eyes.

-oh, I'll go. I just need to leave some things in the flat.-

I saw the time. _Maybe we could make it in time_ _._ \- that's alright.-

We arrived shortly. _I've never been to his house before._ That's when his dog appeared and got all exited so I started playing with him, he was just too cute.

-I think my roomates are gone, just give me a minute and we can go.-

Just as he entered what I thought was his room, a guy and a girl entered the flat

-Hey!- I said a little bit awkwardly with the little doggo in my hands and smiling a little bit sheepishly.

-Hey!- they both said at the same time.

And just as Sasuke appeared he presented us and told them we were on our way out.

-bye guys, it was nice meeting you.- and then he closed the door.

Once we were on the street I heard someone calling his name and we both turn around.

-Hey Sasuke!, who is this pretty young lady.\- she seemed a little older that us.- Are you headed to get some food? Would you mind giving me a hand with this boxes? It'll only take a minute.- and the she smiled expecting

-Sure Anko...- then he turned to look at me.- It'll just take a moment, sorry... are we still on time?

-ammm... yeah, we still got time, don't worry, I'll wait here.-

-Thank you dear, have fun!.- the Anko girl shout

Sasuke seemed a little flustered but I let it go so to make thinks more awkward.

We arrived to the cinema and purchased the tickets. The movie wasn't so bad. When we reached the entrance to his house I started to bid goodbye when he decided to keep walking.

-I'll walk you.-

We kept the small talk and when we reached my house it seemed that he was going to say something although in the end decided to close his mouth. So I bid goodbye and kissed his cheek and while I was doing that he snaked his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

-Sleep well.-

-Can you text me when you arrive home?-

-Sure.-

It took me a while to fall asleep. I just couldn't stop smiling to myself recreating the scene in my head over and over again.


	4. Chapter 3

_italic: thoughts_

underline: dialogue

 **Chapter three**

It's been almost a month, a month of a minimum interaction. I feel like I'm tiptoeing around Sasuke, feeling like a mess. The truth is I don't know how to let him know my feelings. I know that everyone knows how I feel and I'm almost certain that he does too, which only makes it worse, because obviously he doesn't feel the same way but I guess he kinda wants to keep being friends. So I just don't feel like acknowledging my feelings anymore and try to keep myself busy with school.

So it comes to no surprise that life laughs at me and decides that just the day I decided to take a break and hang out with the guys, have a beer and have a laugh, while I was feeling kinda giggly and we where waiting for Naruto to come, I wasn't really expecting that after I received the message that he was outside, the last thing I expected was seeing him standing tall besides Naruto.

-Guess who I found on my way here.- Naruto had an enormous smile after saying that.

All I could fell was the intense stare I was receiving from Sasuke but I was certainly trying to avoid eye contact with him, so I just said hey to them as we re-entered the building.

-Hey Naruto, hey Sasuke.- I gave that biggest smile I could mustered, and felt all the alcohol left my body in a second. All I was trying to avoid for the last month came rushing back to my mind the second I acknowledge the presence of Sasuke. As our eyes meet I understood that he was trying to avoid me too, maybe for the same reasons as me. _I'm royally fucked._

As we arrived to the table everyone start greeting them and making room for them and of course he decided to sit down next to me which only made me more uncomfortable. As if sensing what was going on Neji started with small talk and in the meantime Shikamaru went for more beers. Everything went out smoothly for a while, we were a little buzzed and everyone was laughing at the silly thing Naruto was doing, well, more like Kiba and me were laughing and everyone else was kind of smirking, the conversation started to drop into little groups and that was when surprisingly Sasuke tried to catch my attention.

-How you've been Sakura?.-

\- Oh, you know, kind of busy with school and searching for a place where I can start working on my thesis. How about you?-

-Same.- Awkward silence

-And what are you doing here?... ohmygod that came out wrong, I meant, did Naruto send you a message?

-not really, we cross paths near here and he invited me over...and so here I am.-

-oh...cool,cool...well it must be fate then.- the last part I murmured more to myself without thinking but I guess he heard it anyway and gave a side smile.

-yeah... I kind of think it was fade, actually I had just sent a text to you but I guess it wasn't delivered.-

That made me blush.

Maybe it really was fate.

-Hey! let's move this to my house, this guys said they're about to close, so...yeah!.-

-You know, you don't have to yell dude.-

-Bruuuuuh, we should totally continue this.\- Kiba said while launching himself to Naruto and giving him the biggest hug.

-Well, I've got nothinh interesting to do tonight so why not?.-

-Really Shikamaru? sorry guys, I think I'll go home, not really on the mood.-

-But Neeeejiiii.-

-Just leave him Naruto.- I told Naruto.- Please send me a message when you arrive Neji.-

-Sure thing Sak, bye guys.-

And so we headed to Naruto's house. I also wasn't in the mood but it had been so long since I hang out with the guys and felt like our lives were kind of starting to lead in different paths so we woulnd't have that much time to do crazy, stupid stuff. We were growing up. And it kind of hit me in that moment.

Around 4:00 a.m I felt exhausted and a little intoxicated and everyone was about to fall asleep so I decided that it was time to go home. I said my goodbyes and when I was about to go out Sasuke stood behind me and told me he would walk me home. I tried to made him stay but in the end I accepted and thanked him. I think he was also a little intoxicated. When we reached the street he took my hand and we walk like that until the entrance of my home. He bid me goodbye and as I was closing the door decided something that would change our relationship. I invited him to stay with me. I just called his name a said that he could stay for the night. And he just nod.

I always had issues with my body but that night (or rather morning) all I could think of was him and that he was here with me. As we lay down I looked into his yes with the same intensity as he was looking at me, inching closer and closer until our noses touched. And with one last breath time decided to stop.


	5. Chapter 4

_italic: thoughts_

underline: dialogue

 **bold:** text message

 **Chapter three**

I was in heaven. When I woke up the next day I tried to move as little as possible, Sasuke looked so peaceful like this, he just looked so cute.

I couldn't believed what happened just a few hours ago, such a gentle touch, even though it was just kissing and gentle touches it was so fulfilling. He was such a good kisser. And such a cuddler!

I was lost on my own thoughts that I didn't realized that he was awake, just staring at me, and I just gave him a little smile. I was holding my breath, didn't know what to expect and the he rested his forehead in mine and close his eyes and sighed. When he re opened his eyes he gave me a little kiss on the nose and started to get up from bed.

While sitting he started to get his pants on.-What time is it?.-

-mmm, 9:30.-

-It's late I have to go to the institute, do you have to go too?.-

-Not until later...-

-Well then maybe I'll see you later?...If you want?.-

-Sure...-

As if unsure after he got his shoes on he looked at me again a gave me a little peck. I felt I was blushing mad. And then I saw him leave.

I decided to stay a litlle longer in bed, trying to digest what has happened in the last hours, it was really hard to process, mostly because I felt like I was dreaming. But then I remember all the gushy feelings I had the moments he gave me the nose kiss and the last peck. _I really hope this isn't a dream._ But of course when everything processed I started to have a panicked attack, This would change everything, there was no going back, at least not for me, I was trying to maintain a distance because I loved him as a friend, of course I had feelings for me, but I was happy just to be part of his life. _What if he thinks that last night was a mistake? I mean, they were just a few kisses, but I don't really go through life kissing guys... or girls for that matter...what if he does?No, he isn't like that...or is he?..._ _ok, I need to stop overthinking this and get ready._

I decided to take a shower and take my time and when I got out I search for my phone and found that I had a few messages. The first one was from Naruto asking if I was okay and when did I had left. The few others where from Sasuke.

 **I kinda feel very rested... is it weir?**

 **I hope you have a nice day**

 **Maybe we can get some coffee later?**

 _Today sure will be a good day._

 **Sure. Just text me the time (:**

I couldn't stop smiling like a fool for the rest of the day.


End file.
